Blind Date
by BatFlashAquaven11
Summary: Wally has an important date with his boyfriend, but after a mission leaves him without his sight, what is he to do? Batflash; implied sexy times in a car. Also posted on AO3


Central City's resident hero, The Flash, had a small dark haired woman cornered in an alley. She had just robbed a jewelry store and had been making her getaway when he showed up. He had never seen her before, so she either wasn't from around here, or new to the crime game.

"Give it up lady; there's nowhere left to run."

Her eyes narrowed for a moment before she visibly relaxed, a smirk upon her lips.

"That's what you think."

Her entire body turned to bright white in a huge burst of light. It happened so fast, even faster than him, and was over before he could even close his eyes or turn his head away. A sharp pain in his eyes forced them shut and his hands immediately flew up to his face in an attempt to block out the intense light. He shouted in pain as he was brought to one knee. He heard her footsteps as she made her escape. Pushing the pain aside, he went to follow her. His pursuit was cut short when he found that he couldn't locate her. Come to think of it, he couldn't see anything. He put a hand in front of his face, trying to make it out unsuccessfully.

" _This can't be good."_ He thought before he heard a voice in his ear.

"Flash, what happened? You let her get away!" The stern voice of Superman filled his head. Of course the big blue boy scout had to be the one on monitor duty right now. Wally continued to look around, trying to make out his surroundings, not daring to take a step in any direction.

"Uh, I don't know which way she went,"

"What do you mean you don't know? You were staring right at her! She ran right past you!"

"Supes, I can't see anything."

"What?"

"Dude, I don't know what she did, if she's a meta or what, but there was that bright light and now I'm as blind as Diablo"

"Who?"

"You've probably seen him before: black, furry, currently lives on the ceiling of the Batcave."

"You named the bats?"

"I didn't name him, Supes, that's just his name. Now can we get back to the fact that I am blind!" Wally said, throwing his hands up in the air in the empty alley.

"Right...I'm gonna beam you up and we'll get you checked out." Clark said as he glided over to the teleporter and pressed the necessary buttons to get his friend up to the Watchtower. For once, Wally didn't see the world around him fade away and get replaced by the artificial light. It was all darkness. When his body stopped the familiar tingling associated with teleporting, he noticed that it was much colder here than on earth. He took a step forward- and promptly fell off the platform.

"Wally!" Clark was quickly there to help him to his feet. He secretly did a once over of his friend using his X-ray vision to ensure that he was okay. Well, with the exception of his eyes. He guided Wally to the Medbay, where J'onn was set to meet them.

 **ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

"The damage appears to be temporary. With your accelerated healing, you should regain your sight by morning." J'onn explained in his usual monotone. While he had been examining Wally, John and Shayera had come to see what was going on. Clark patted Wally on the back.

"You should go home and rest. Bruce will understand." The rest of the team had known about Batman and the Flash's relationship for nearly a year, and the two had been seeing each other for much longer than that. Wally frowned at the idea of cancelling on Bruce. They hadn't been able to go out, just the two of them, in nearly a month and Bruce had made reservations at some restaurant for them and Wally was supposed to meet him there in less than an hour.

"No way! Bats told me this morning he was looking forward to our date; I'm not just gonna cancel on him!" Wally said, and Clark could tell that their was no changing his mind. The Man of Steel sighed and relented.

"Fine, but at least have him come get you. You'll never find your way there in this state."

"No can do, Supes. He's in that meeting until six o'clock. The reservation is for six fifteen. We won't make it if he has to come get me, and you know he doesn't like to be late," the speedster explained. "I think it would be best if we didn't tell him about the whole "blinded by the light" thing. He gets all worried and protective whenever I get hurt- which, let's be real here, happens a lot. And yeah, it makes for really hot sex, but-" Wally cut himself off as Clark's eyes widened and his face began to resemble a tomato. "Sorry, it just slipped out." He finished sheepishly. John broke the awkward moment by clearing his throat.

"How exactly are you planning on keeping this from the world's greatest detective?" The Green Lantern asked, and the realization of how difficult of a task this was was displayed on Wally's face. Shayera smirked.

"I think I have an idea."

 **ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

"Okay, take six steps forward, then turn to the right." Shayera directed. John, Clark, and herself were seated in the monitor room. All their attention was on one screen in particular, which showed the inside of a nice restaurant in uptown Gotham. The image on the screen was slightly disrupted and a quiet curse was heard in all of their ears.

"Damn it, Shay! You forgot to mention their was a chair in the way!" Wally shouted in a whisper into the comm link. John and Shayera laughed on the other end, while Clark still looked unsure.

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?"

"Do you have a better one?" The winged woman countered.

"You could just tell him the truth." Superman's idea was met with blank looks from his teammates and silence over the comm.

"Can it, Boy Scout. This is gonna work." Wally finally said, and Clark sighed and leaned back in his chair. Shayera then directed Wally to the table that Bruce Wayne was sitting at. Bruce's smile lit up the screen, the kind of genuine smile they only see when he is with the redhead. He stood and greeted him, kissing Wally's cheek before guiding him to his chair. Bruce sat back down in his own seat, looking back to Wally and noticing the sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Is there a reason you're wearing sunglasses?" Bruce asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Uh, yeah, totally, of course." Wally stammered, feigning confidence. Bruce waited for him to elaborate. When it became clear that he wasn't going to, he spoke up again.

"Which is..?"

"Uh...protection! To protect, my eyes, The, the sun can do, uh, a lot of damage, to, uh, the corneas, yeah." Wally said, hoping Bruce wouldn't notice his stuttering. Of course, Wally knew Bruce well enough to know that there was no way he would miss it. Through the tiny camera above the lenses of the glasses, the three heroes in the Watchtower saw Bruce's sceptical look.

"Wally, it's cloudy...and we're inside."

"Uh..yeah, yeah, I know that. It's the lights, they're just really bright, giving me a headache, you know?" If you could see Bruce, it was clear that he didn't believe a word that his lover was saying. He leaned forward, eyeing the redhead, using his detective skills to deduce what was wrong with the other man.

Although he couldn't see them, Wally could feel the familiar eyes on him. Wanting to distract the older man, he quickly said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I ,uh, I love your shirt! That color looks so good on you." Bruce's brow furrowed at the comment, confusion and suspicion showing on his face once again.

"Shit, Wally! The feed is in black and white! I can't tell what color it is!" John's voice shouted in his ear. For a moment, Wally panicked. Suddenly, a "brilliant" idea came to his mind.

"What would you call that color?" He asked Bruce.

"Black, Wally. It's black. You picked this shirt out, remember?" Bruce said, frowning. On the Watchtower, Clark facepalmed. How could John, Wally, and Shay have thought this would work? Back on Earth, Wally tried to come up with an explanation.

"Yeah, of course I remember! I just...uh...forgot?" He sounded a lot less confident in what he was saying now than he did a few minutes ago.

Bruce decided it was time to confirm his suspicions. He reaches into his pocket and pulled out a simple, yet expensive, diamond ring. He holds it between his thumb and pointer finger, his hand resting on the table between them. He made sure the ring was in Wally's line of sight and waited, watching his expression. It never changed. Bruce frowned and sighed, his suspicion confirmed.

John, Clark and Shayera were silent. They all staring in shock and awe at the screen in front of them before exchanging nervous and excited glances. Inside, Clark was very pleased that Bruce found someone that makes him happy, he trusts, and loves enough to want to marry. John was also happy for his friend. He knew once Bruce actually proposed, Wally would say yes so fast Bruce wouldn't even understand it. That isn't an exaggeration, by the way. This is The Flash we're talking about. Shayera was already making wedding plans in her head.

Wanting the end the silence, Wally spoke up, saying whatever came to mind.

"So I talked to Dick this morning."

"Yeah? What about?" Bruce asked, not really listening to Wally's answer. The older man's mind was a tad bit jumbled at the moment. He was disappointed, for one, as his big plan for tonight was going to need to be postponed. He was also worried, because, well, his boyfriend, hopefully soon to be fiancé, was apparently blind, and for whatever reason didn't want him to know. Which led to another issue, why was Wally lying to him?

He pocketed the ring, making sure it was secure, just as Wally finished explaining his boyfriend's adoptive son's girl problems. Bruce decided it was time to call him out.

"So, Wally. When were you going to tell me you couldn't see?"

Wally froze. The three in the Watchtower did as well. Wally recovered and tried his best to brush it off.

"I don't know what-"

"Wally." Bruce cut him off. Wally recognized that voice. It didn't belong to Bruce Wayne. That was Batman. His tone made it clear that he wasn't in the mood for jokes anymore. He wanted to know exactly what was wrong with Wally and he wanted to know now. Wally sighed, knowing he was caught. He started from the beginning, explaining the mission, the girl, the sunglasses, everything. Bruce dismissed the waiter who had come to take their order, not wanting the explanation to be interrupted.

"J'onn said it should be better by tomorrow. It's really not a big deal. I'm fine." Wally finished, blindly putting his hand on the table, hoping Bruce would take it. Bruce eyed it for a moment before speaking.

"If it's fine, why didn't you just tell me?" Although it was well hidden, Wally could hear the hurt in Bruce's voice. He knew trust was a big thing for Bruce. How could he be so stupid?

"I'm sorry, Bruce. I just didn't want you to worry or stress about it, and you would've wanted to cancel and I knew how excited you were about tonight and-" He was cut off by the feeling of a warm, larger hand covering his own.

"Wally." The hand squeezed around his.

"I'm sorry." Wally said quietly, looking in what he hoped was Bruce's direction.

In the Watchtower, the others watched intently, as if it were a movie they were watching and not their friends. Clark snapped out of it first, reaching for the off switch on the monitor.

"Wally doesn't seem to need us anymore, we should probably turn this off."

"Don't you dare!" Shayera threatened, mace in hand. They must have missed something good, because when they looked back to the screen, Bruce was leading Wally out of the restaurant and into the backseat of a very expensive looking car with tinted windows. Then Bruce was getting in the back seat as well, closing the door before leaning in and kissing Wally, gently pushing him onto his back as he laid himself over top of the younger man.

"John, what did we miss?" Shayera asked, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Something about the rest of his senses being heightened due to losing one." The ex-marine explained.

Then Bruce was working on the redhead's neck, kissing and licking and sucking and biting, and Wally was panting and moaning and Clark was sure he heard the sound of a zipper being undone.

"Wally, glasses! Take them off!"

"No, leave them on!"


End file.
